


细雪/The Last Snow

by Ganen



Series: 13号警局 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganen/pseuds/Ganen
Summary: 为了调查新出现的新型违禁药物“蓝色火焰”，先寇布前往唐人街帮派泰隆楼卧底。他怀疑泰隆楼的年轻堂主杨文里和这种药物有着某种联系。无特定背景，可参考北美地区。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli, 先杨, 华尔特·冯·先寇布/杨文里（杨威利）
Series: 13号警局 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888765
Kudos: 8





	1. 冬夜

先寇布走进唐人街的时候，已经下了一会儿雪。  
并不是普通的雪绒。是失去颜色，只是因为在暖黄色夜灯下粼粼闪烁才能被发现的，一匹绵绵降下的透明雪纱。  
雪纱一层一层，罩得破旧的唐人街也有些光辉。先寇布走在一片幽幽的雪光里，按照中间人给的指示转过街角，见到了这片唐人街最大的酒楼，也见到了目标人物。唐人街泰隆楼的老板，杨文里。  
黑发的年轻人穿着红色的风衣，裹着围巾，有点缩着身体，靠在雕花的酒楼大门上，手里还提着一个先寇布想大约是中国灯笼的东西，另一只手里拿着一本翻到一半没有合上的书。正手忙脚乱地合上书放到一旁，接过门口一位老人递过去的一样东西。  
这与其说是唐人街不大不小帮派的头目，不如说是唐人街里上了年纪的餐馆老板正在读大学的儿子。  
比起他周身毫无帮派氛围的气质，更奇怪的是，在这样的冬夜里，他居然还带着一副墨镜。  
刚见面当然是不太好问这个问题的。  
先寇布还是忍不住有些好奇地想，过去搭话。  
但也许之后在泰隆楼里混开了可以问问。  
倒不仅仅是为了好奇心。而是他怀疑这个看起来没有什么特别的年轻人，和他有些奇怪的墨镜，都和他要卧底调查的新型违禁药物有关。


	2. 蓝火

新的违禁药物叫蓝色火焰。大约一个月前在这座城市出现，烧过一个又一个街区和角落。  
最早发现的使用者是一名半夜在街上游荡的年轻男人，说游荡并不准确，他的行为其实非常安静：蜷缩着身体抱着头哭泣，裸着全身，并且是在冬天零下的天气里。  
路过的好心人报了警，并且过去拍了拍他的肩膀，问他是否需要帮助，年轻男人却发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫，并且开始不断叫骂。半个街区的窗户都被他喊亮了。好心人可能吓得不轻，没等警察来就离开了。  
警察到场后想要给他披上毛巾保暖，但最后发现任何的身体接触都会令他尖叫失控，非常难以靠近，最后联系了当地的精神科专科医院，强行注射了镇定剂，将他带走。  
进入医院后，年轻男人仍然拒绝任何的身体接触，也不愿意穿衣服，些微的皮肤触碰都会令他尖叫和暴走。三天后，他才开始愿意穿上衣服，并且逐渐恢复语言能力和人进行交流。在这时警方才得知，男人是一名来自隔壁城市的流浪汉，上周三，他在吃过庇护所的一顿饭之后失去了意识。再醒来时，发现自己已经被绑住，眼睛也被蒙住，只听到一个明显粗糙变音过的声音对他说，给他吃了一种药，能够让他的身体感受到的皮肤触感放大许多倍，大大提升他的性快感，要他好好珍惜接下来的体验。  
之后的事情男人就记得不清楚了，只记得眼前好像有很多蓝色的火焰，还有灭顶的快感和同样灭顶的痛意。当他恢复完整意识的时候，已经是在医院的病床上。

服用眼前能看到蓝色火焰，快感和痛感都被放大的药物的人，之后陆续增多。先寇布所在的13局因为正好管辖这种药物最开始出现，并且贩卖量急剧增多的地区，为此人人伤透了脑筋。  
因为传说能放大性快感，所以新型药物在各个流通渠道都大受追捧。但许多人在服用前没有意识到的是，这种药物放大性快感的原理是皮肤触觉的急剧放大，也就是说，随着感触灵敏带来的副作用，就是第一名案例中年轻男人出现过的痛感增加。  
而且由于服药人的个体差异所导致的药物代谢差异，也导致每个人的感官会被放大的程度，以及彻底代谢掉药物所需的时长不同。随着偷偷购买这种药品的人逐渐增多，药物的依赖和滥用开始出现，之前没有发现的，药物的毒副作用也开始显现。  
先是从第一名被迫使用药物的那名年轻男人开始的。  
在13局和医院的帮助下，名叫埃利埃托的年轻人开始在收容他的精神专科医院做一些勤杂工作，并且开始学习一些精神科的相关知识，打算为从事相关工作做准备。但就在距离他入院10天后，在和一位医生坐在湖边聊天时，埃利埃托突然尖叫着撕开了自己身上的衣物，一头扎进了医院旁边的湖中，溺水身亡。  
据旁边目睹一切，十分后悔没有能够救回他的医生说，埃利埃托在撕掉自己衣服的时候，神情狂乱，并且非常痛苦，似乎那些衣服就是他痛苦的来源，她怀疑埃利埃托可能体会到了之前相同的激烈感触提升，因此对于接触皮肤的衣物感到剧烈的疼痛，这种疼痛很有可能达到了他不惜一切代价都要令其停止的地步，于是在剧痛的折磨下跳进了旁边的湖中。

从医院接到这个消息的先寇布有了不祥的预感。  
之后果然在13局辖区以及城市的其它地区，开始出现类似的情况。全国也陆续出现类似撕碎衣服并且进行自杀式行为的受害人的报道。由于第一名受害者出现在13局辖区，因此警方怀疑13局辖区内可能能够找到蓝色火焰的相关线索。  
——或者先寇布在进入比克古局长办公室，拿到那个卷宗之前，是这么以为的。

“26年前，在辖区内的一所小学，曾经发生过一起投毒案件，至今没有找到凶手。”比克古局长从抽屉里拿出案件卷宗的时候，对先寇布这么说，“当时在一个班级内就读的许多孩子，在午饭后开始陆续出现不明原因的尖叫和哭闹，还有孩子戳伤了自己的眼睛。在老师报警后，当时全班一片哭闹，只有一个孩子忍着疼痛对老师说，‘老师，光刺得眼睛好痛’。就是因为这个孩子，我们最终基本确定，投毒的药物能够导致视觉的过度敏感，敏感到人能够为了少一点刺激，会伤害自己的地步。”  
先寇布接过卷宗，翻开后的第一页，是一名7岁的黑发小男孩的照片，他有些不好意思地对着镜头笑着，手里捏着一枚贝雷帽，怀里抱着一个巨大的壶，深棕色的眼睛闪闪发光。  
“这次的药物虽然并不涉及视觉，而是和触觉有关，但由于药物作用的思路有些类似，并且在辖区内曾经出现过这个投毒案件，所以我怀疑，蓝色火焰的制造者，就是当年投毒的凶手。所以也许和当年这个孩子的接触，能够找到新的线索。”  
先寇布看到当年那个有着亮闪闪的眼睛，忍痛说出了药物机制的孩子的名字。  
他的名字叫Yang Wen-li。


	3. 熄灭

在比克古局长的熟人，叫做波布兰的青年人的介绍下，先寇布作为“老家的亲戚，从陆军特战队退役后因为被人骗光了钱找不到工作所以来投奔亲戚的倒霉老兵”，加入了泰隆楼。并且获得了“你看起来并不像是波布兰的亲戚啊”这种，大约是赞美的评价。  
和杨文里握手彼此进行自我介绍的时候，他发现26年前有着亮闪闪深棕色眼睛的孩子，除了在深冬寒夜里还带着一副墨镜之外，离近了看，墨镜下面还绑着一条又宽又厚的黑色布条。布条从眉毛盖到了鼻尖，还根据脸型做了调整和裁剪，应该是为了在尽量舒适的前提下不透进光线，同时又能够架上墨镜。  
在之前的好奇和意识到不对劲后，先寇布猜到了可能的原因——当年由于药物导致的高度光敏感，很可能还在持续影响杨文里的生活。  
泰隆楼里的摆设也证明了这一点：所有的桌椅全部被固定在地面上，并且边角全部包上了防止撞伤的海绵条。  
杨文里恐怕在26年前的投毒事件之后，就一直维持着严格隔绝外界光线的生活，来应对视觉过度敏感可能造成的疼痛，过着近乎完全失去视觉的生活。

“拉肯先生。”波布兰热情地介绍叫做高尼夫的高大男人，而高尼夫则以先寇布的化名称呼着。先寇布走过去和高尼夫握手。  
“我和波布兰在之后这次晚宴中恐怕还不够护卫杨的安全，所以还是需要你这样身手不凡的特战队高手的协助。毕竟有波布兰在拖后腿，我大约只能发挥1/2不到的实力了！”高尼夫笑着用力拍了拍先寇布的肩膀，波布兰不满地在边上喊着“到底是谁拖谁的后腿！”  
先寇布配合着玩笑氛围也笑出来。

在泰隆楼吃了晚饭，先寇布被叫做“火锅”的菜品辣得喝了两大壶牛奶。泰隆楼的成员们热热闹闹地收拾起了餐具。然后，大家摆起了新年的红色装饰，只有杨因为视力不便，以及先寇布因为还是新来的客人，所以没有参与新年装饰活动。他们被要求一起坐在墙角“培养感情”，方便先寇布在之后几天的晚宴上保护杨的安全。  
先寇布难得的感觉自己拿不准要先说什么。自我介绍已经做过了，还有什么能说呢。难道要谈在陆军特战队的当年勇吗，这也太像已经开始被孙辈讨厌、只能在安乐椅上回忆当年的状态了……还是等到八十岁以后并且无话可说了，再考虑这个社交策略吧。  
“之后的晚宴要麻烦拉肯先生贴身护卫了。”坐在旁边的年轻人突然开口，先寇布愣了愣才反应过来，“拉肯”是在叫自己。  
“啊……这毕竟是工作，我也会努力的。”  
“这次的晚宴恐怕会特别凶险……拉肯先生听说过叫做“蓝火’的新型药品吧？”  
杨文里叹了口气，右手来回摩挲着先寇布之前看到的那本书的书脊。  
“嗯。听说过。最近在各个街区都卖的很火的，据说能够提高性快感的新药吧？”  
先寇布有点惊讶对方主动提到了蓝火，但还是沿着话题继续。他的视线忍不住顺着杨文里的手指移动。在杨文里的指尖摸过的顺序下，书脊上用英文和盲文分别写着一行字，英文写的是“古董及美术品的收藏和鉴赏 1”，作者的署名是“Yang Tai-Long”。盲文……虽然不认识，但先寇布猜测大约也是写的相同意思。  
“其它华人帮派都认为泰隆楼有最新的违禁药物‘蓝火’的配方，甚至就是我们在秘密生产。因为大家都怀疑我的眼睛。觉得当年我是被父亲作为‘蓝火’的实验品服用了药物，结果除了意外才导致眼睛变成这样的。”杨文里指了指自己的墨镜和布条，“所以我如果参加新年晚宴的话，被威胁或者被绑架，大约都会有可能发生吧。这也是为什么波布兰介绍说你是陆军特战队退役的时候，我们会这么快就查完你的背景，并且允许你入帮。”  
先寇布看到年轻人露出了苦笑。  
“从古至今，人类对于能够成瘾的东西，总是会为了其高昂的暴利而开始作为商品推行啊……”  
“这其中其实有好几个帮派之前都严禁在地盘上进行非法的药物买卖。我也还记得小时候父亲给我介绍那几个帮派的朋友时，总是特别自豪。”  
杨文里的手指停在了书脊上的作者名字上，先寇布记得那下面印着的是“Yang Tai-Long”。  
“可是‘蓝火’实在是卖的太好了，终于好到因此死掉了或者精神崩溃了多少人，也可以不在乎的地步。”  
在一片热闹的新年准备中，年轻人低落而沉郁的声音在先寇布耳中格外清晰。  
“是啊。有时候原则其实也不是那么不可改变。只是价格够不够而已。”  
先寇布有些喜欢这个人语调中的嘲讽，忍不住也出言跟随，不过他马上意识到在新老板面前说出这样的话也许并不合适。  
“当然，保护您这个任务原则，是没有价格可以达到能让我改变的地步的。”  
“啊，没事的。拉肯先生不用担心，波布兰的推荐加上严密的背景调查，而且您也没有背叛我的理由，我信任您。而且波布兰和高尼夫因为有别的事情在身，到时候也只能靠您贴身保护我了。”  
“这样真的没问题吗？如果我到时候叛变了，真的是别的势力派来绑架您的呢？”  
“那可就头疼了啊……”杨文里抓了抓头，似乎真的有些苦恼的样子。  
“您能够以33岁的年纪就在唐人街保持泰隆楼的地盘和话语权，想必也有其对策吧。”  
这是先寇布的真心话。从16岁开始就能够一直维持着泰隆楼明面经营和帮派地位到现在的年轻人，怎么可能面对帮派成员的背叛而毫无对策。  
“不。我确实没有任何对策。目前泰隆楼光是面对各种对于‘蓝火’的打探和频繁的地盘争斗，就已经筋疲力竭了。如果您叛变了，我也就只能认输了。只是即使您叛变，我也无法为背后的势力提供任何的药物配方，因为‘蓝火’真的不是我们生产的。”杨文里耸耸肩。  
“只是……”他似乎又想起了什么。  
“只是？”  
“导致我的眼睛变成这样的药物，我认为确实是和‘蓝火’有关的。因为我自从眼睛变成这样以来，总是能看到眼前出现或多或少的蓝色火焰。但最近突然看不到任何的蓝色火焰了。而这是‘蓝火’服用过量导致精神崩溃前许多患者的症状之一。除了体内药物含量变化导致的原因，我想不到别的了。”  
“我怀疑，最近一直有人在我的食物中投入低剂量的‘蓝火’，因为我总是能闻到和让我中毒的那桶水一样类似的味道，只是更淡。而且太淡了，我没有办法分辨到底是被加在哪种食物当中，也不能只靠营养针剂来维持身体……”  
“如果到时候我在晚宴上精神崩溃了，也请拉肯先生务必想办法，哪怕是强行，也要将我带回泰隆楼。”  
一片欢庆新年的气氛里，杨文里平静地摩挲着手里那本书，像是在谈论一件十分普通的事情。  
先寇布意识到，这确实是从16岁开始就成为帮派头目的人。


	4. 宴席

虽然说名叫高尼夫的高大男人之前开玩笑说，波布兰会拖后腿保护杨文里，所以才需要先寇布的协助。先寇布当然不会真的以为一个有相当实力的华人街帮派的首领身边，会有两个1+1＜1的贴身护卫。所以在这种关键时刻突然选入一个陌生的贴身护卫在身边，先寇布明白，除了波布兰和比克古局长的一些运作，肯定也有其它的特殊原因。

真正的答案，很快就在去新年晚宴的路途上揭晓了。

“我们需要一个各大帮派都不熟悉的，呃……”坐在汽车后座上，年轻的帮派头目难得地在说话时迟疑了一下，“英俊面孔。因为……”

坐在旁边的先寇布愣了愣，不知道这件事和自己的脸有什么关系。

“咳！是这样的！”副驾驶座的波布兰，清了清嗓子，转身探出头，有些用力过度地瞪着先寇布，“每年的新年晚宴，那些长辈都会因为杨还单身，所以大力推荐自己的女儿和孙女。我并不反感这些可爱迷人的女士将杨包围——”  
“因为每次你都会获得和一位可爱迷人的女士共度良宵的机会。”高尼夫从驾驶座冷静地插话，不知道为什么，先寇布觉得这话说得有些意味深长。  
“不不虽然这也很美好但重点不在我。”波布兰继续解释，依然是那用力过度的眼神，看得先寇布有些感觉奇怪，“今年我们收到消息，说和‘蓝火’的研发有相当大关系的一个男人也受邀参加了晚宴，所以我和高尼夫需要找机会在会场做一些调查。因此就需要有一个人能够回绝这些可爱的女士们，让这些女士们不再围绕着杨，同时又能保护杨的安全。而我和高尼夫也有机会从她们受挫的芳心那里获得一些消息。”  
先寇布终于反应过来是怎么回事。  
“唔，所以我是以杨先生的，男友，或是未婚夫身份，进入会场的？主要是用于挫败各大帮派中消息十分灵活的女性们的芳心？”  
他明白为什么比克古局长在分派任务之前，要特意和他确认警局中传言他有过男友这件事是不是真的，以及他和这位传说中的男友关系究竟如何了，因为要确保他并不恐同。他也知道这几天的“培养感情”，究竟是在试图培养什么感情了——至少他和杨要看起来是熟悉的。  
“拉肯先生，不要听波布兰胡说。”驾驶中的高尼夫腾出一只手，将波布兰的探出来的头按了回去，”您的确要在晚宴上以杨的未婚夫身份出现，但为的是吸引会场所有人的讨论和注意力，让人们不再注意我和波布兰。因为我们有了偷偷给杨下药的人的线索，也听说一个和‘蓝火’关系密切的男人会出现。这些都需要调查。但如果其它帮派的人很快注意到，我和波布兰由于某种无法确定的原因不在杨身边，肯定会提高警觉。我们也需要给新的护卫一个能够吸引大量注意力，同时又非常合理的身份。所以您会以一位十分英俊迷人的未婚夫的身份出现，而我和波布兰会装作安慰几位女士心情的样子，借此离开人们的视线。由于你是外来的‘未婚夫’，还是帮派中许多首领并不认同的同性恋者，你和杨会吸引大量的注意力，你在他的身边也不会被觉得奇怪。能给我和波布兰充足的时间。你出色的身手又能保证杨的安全，让我们可以更放心地去调查。”  
高尼夫的解释的确听起来比波布兰的合理。但无论什么解释，这个晚宴中，他是肯定要扮演这个“未婚夫”的角色了。  
“真的很抱歉，没有提前告诉你这个安排，拉肯先生。由于你认同同性恋者的身份，而默认你会同意这个计划，其实是非常冒犯的。”即使隔着眼罩和墨镜有些难以分辨表情，先寇布也从杨文里的声音中听出诚恳而严肃的歉意，“这只是临时的工作扮演，我也不会对你有任何的骚扰行为，晚宴上的那些长辈也都知道我并不是个热情的人，所以即使我们保持一定的肢体距离也没有关系。只要我承认我们的关系，吸引大部分的注意力就可以了，你的工作内容依然会是贴身保护我。”  
听一个帮派的头目，认真地表达对于性和亲密的界限尊重，保证自己不会性骚扰部下，先寇布的确感觉非常不真实。这样的尊重，甚至在警局中都是罕见的。但这种不真实又过于的诚恳，甚至于让他感到了宝贵。  
“没关系，我想我的英俊面孔，一定能够说服其它人我们是真心相爱，吸引绝大部分人的注意力的。”他很有信心地保证。

银色的轿车驶入举办晚宴的庄园。半路上下起了雪，这个庄园似乎也在雪云的覆盖范围内，庄园的大门布置的红色的装饰物和红色的灯笼上，透过车窗已经能看到上面落得格外醒目的白色。门口的保安似乎认识高尼夫。高尼夫只是摇下车窗露出了脸，对方就笑着说了什么先寇布听不懂的话，打了个电话，然后庄园的门向两侧滑开了。  
“拉肯先生，这是在祝我们‘过年好’。”黑发的男人侧过头，朝向先寇布，笑着解释，“就是祝福新年快乐的意思。”  
先寇布一愣，他知道参加华人帮派的新年晚宴。大约会遇到许多听不懂的情况，也已经做好了只在晚宴上展示自己的英俊面孔，必要的时候展现一下武力的机会，并不期待什么特别愉快的经验。  
各大帮派首脑群聚的地方本来就是充满权力斗争的，公开作为一个同性恋者，在本来就歧视的国度，出现在更加歧视同性恋的帮派场所中，更谈不上什么愉快，甚至要做好可能当场被挑衅或者殴打的准备——当然他也准备好了在情况允许的情况下痛殴对方。而且说实话，比起自己遭遇什么危险，他更担心无法使用视力的杨文里因为这个身份会被针对，出现什么危险。  
但他没想到境地更加危险的杨文里，会注意到这一点语言的壁垒，反而尽力让他感到在陌生的环境中有一点掌控和安全。  
“我开始知道杨先生为什么能作为泰隆楼的头领这么久了。”他感叹。  
杨文里对于这样感叹式的称赞似乎不太好意思，挠了挠头，转换了话题：“会场本身是一座庄园式的酒店，今年也会遵循往年的传统，在举办新年晚宴的地方给所有人准备三天入住的房间过新年。虽然很少有人真的会在这里住那么久。但也有一些人会利用这个机会谈生意拉联盟谈地盘之类的。偶尔也会有一些不涉及帮派核心活动的孩子愿意在这里玩耍。这三天我们也会默认不会对这些孩子做什么。因为毕竟是过年。”  
先寇布对于这样似乎能带来一点特殊和平的新年还是有一些惊讶。他好像有一点模糊的印象，听从前的某位同事说过什么类似的事情。  
“不过这次因为我们参加宴会是以订婚伴侣的身份出席，所以酒店的房间安排是，高尼夫和波布兰一间，在旁边的房间。我和拉肯先生一间，而且是，嗯，新婚套房……”杨文里说话的声音逐渐变小，头也说着说着转向了另一边。先寇布不知道为什么，自己也有点不太好意思起来。  
他清了清嗓子：“咳……订婚之后的伴侣住在一起才是正常的。杨先生放心，我也不会有什么骚扰行为的。到时候睡沙发就可以了。我们也快到了。不如杨先生简单介绍一下晚宴中需要我具体做什么，注意什么。”

这个庄园有着相当广阔的面积。即使是开车驶入之后，也开了一段时间才到达真正举办宴席的会场。先寇布差不多也听完了杨文里临时的华人帮派势力小课堂。大概知道自己做为临时的未婚夫演员需要做些什么：虽然并不至于到了要当场表演亲吻的地步，但可能还是需要表现得像是一对恋人。亲昵的说话态度，超越普通朋友的肢体距离，微妙的一点别人无法打破的默契。而且越是表现得超过那么一点点周围人的期待，让人稍微惊讶和注目，高尼夫和波布兰偷偷离开就会越顺利。  
“是这样吧？杨先生……不，杨。”先寇布为黑发的男人拉开车门，撑起雨伞，并且伸出一只手握住对方的手，引导对方走下车。用态度的转换来证明自己确实明白了任务的核心。  
“是的。”杨扶着他的手走下车，在伞下站定，拿出风衣口袋里的一截小金属管。先寇布正疑惑那是什么，就看到他在上面用力握了一下，这一截金属管迅速展开，变成了一根银灰色，裹着黑色皮革的盲杖。“您确实很有演技，或许以后退出帮派可以作为演员谋生。”  
“到那时候的话我和高尼夫一定会去捧场的！”波布兰的雀跃让这件事好像真的有了可能。  
“那我到时一定诚邀各位前排欣赏。”先寇布以演员谢幕的姿势鞠躬，“现在还请各位欣赏我接下来的表演。”

“冯·拉肯”的英俊面孔，以及泰隆楼的当家人是同性恋者的消息，似乎达到了相当理想的效果。全场大部分人的注意力，都放在了这一对新的订婚伴侣身上。许多人都来试探杨文里和冯·拉肯，确实没人探查高尼夫和波布兰。倒不如说高尼夫和波布兰反而多了被芳心似乎没怎么受挫，反而以奇妙的方式挂更加燃烧起来的女性们拉到一旁的机会。  
“什么时候同性订婚这类消息不会吸引这么多注意力就好了。虽然作为黑帮考虑这种社会公义问题似乎有些可笑。”杨叹着气坐在会场角落的沙发里，手里拿着先寇布以未婚夫的殷勤姿态端给他的白兰地，“如果不是这次必须要高尼夫和波布兰去调查，我又临时找不到一位能够同时保护我和她自己，并且愿意涉及帮派事件的女性来颁布这种假的订婚消息……”  
“如果您不是这样的人，或许也没有办法十六岁的时候就从上一代头目那里接过泰隆楼，并且维持它这么久。”先寇布望着窗外正穿得红通通圆滚滚的几个孩子在打雪仗。其中一个孩子对他做了个鬼脸，有点笨拙地跑开了。  
他将目光重新落到杨身上。身旁这个人在这个孩子这么大的时候，就已经因为投毒事件而无法这样玩耍了吧。  
“可能是吧。”杨苦笑，“失去视力的年轻帮派首领，听着更像是父亲从前给我买的小说中的情节。小说中这类人物都有着其它方面的过人天赋。我没有什么天赋，或许在帮派中做个不怎么聪明的好人，稀有一点，作为小说会有些卖点。”  
先寇布想给杨一些更中肯的评价。这个人当然不仅仅是“不怎么聪明的好人”这么简单。他刚想张口，却注意到附近的连着某个阳台的大落地窗被推开了，一个面色苍白的陌生男人从外面走进来，收起伞，四处张望着，最终发现了他和杨，露出微笑，握着伞走了过来。  
先寇布站起来，挡在陌生男人和杨之间。这个人露出笑容或许是一种社交礼仪的示好，但那让他感觉像是某种爬行类。  
“杨先生，打扰你和……你的朋友说话了。自我介绍一下，我是霍克博士，或许这个名字让你感到熟悉？”  
自称霍克博士的男人慢悠悠地抬着腔调，以一种傲慢的姿态直接对杨开启对话。  
——博士。帮派中的人几乎不可能这样称呼自己。  
先寇布想起波布兰说过有消息宣称有和”蓝火“的关系密切的人物会出现在晚宴上。几个人都猜测可能是某一个或者某几个帮派想要开始加入蓝火的贩卖，可能找到了蓝火目前的贩卖商。但是“博士”……  
“霍克博士。这是我的未婚夫，不是我的，‘朋友’。”先寇布听到杨用往常一样温文的声音平静地回复。  
“另外，我记得当年那位给我投毒的‘霍克博士’是一位女性。从年龄上推算。想必你就是她的儿子了。”  
这消息实在过于令人惊讶，先寇布猛地转过头，看到杨举起了手中的白兰地，朝面前的这位霍克博士致意：“幸会。”  
“母亲已经去世了。她一直到死前都十分……喜爱你。杨先生。十分喜爱你。是我这个儿子都没有得到的喜爱。”  
先寇布忍着没有上去给这个男人一拳。爬虫类的气息，还有好像杨被“喜爱”是多么荣幸的语气。如果不是知道杨应对这个男人可能是为了获得更多有用的情报，他现在就想把对方手里的伞折断用来塞住那张嘴。  
“霍克博士听起来似乎有些嫉妒啊。您的母亲喜爱到弄瞎我的双眼，我实在是承受不起。可以的话，我愿意把这份喜爱双手奉还。只可惜我们都做不到这一点。而且，我曾听说她不太喜爱您，是因为您‘只是普通的聪明和会考试的书呆子而已，却真的以为继承了我独一无二的头脑’。如果是这样，恐怕我们对此都爱莫能助。”  
苍白男人更加扭曲的表情。证实杨平缓而辛辣的发言确实戳到了他的痛处。先寇布眯起眼。如果对方有什么异动，他就真的把那把伞掰断塞进那张嘴里。  
身后的杨还在继续：“而且，即使根据您母亲的研究，做出了市面上目前正在销售的蓝火第二代，您也没有能力完全控制蓝火的风险。否则就不会还在扩大蓝火的贩卖范围，而是早就去做梦寐以求的军用兴奋剂项目了。不是吗？但说实话，当前军方的鹰派并不怎么需要这种东西来巩固地位，现在是鸽派弱势。鹰派那群人更乐意把钱花在杀人机器，或者是更有效的吐真药剂的开发上，而鸽派，鸽派更不可能支持这种东西了。”  
“杨先生对我的家庭故事了解得有点侵犯隐私了！”霍克那已经高得有些过头的声音又高了几度，此时听起来已经有些刺耳。先寇布本能地向前一步挡住，一脚踢开了突然举起雨伞刺向杨的霍克。  
他知道伞也可以改造成注射毒药的装置。如果霍克真的这么做而且成功了，以这个人扭曲的程度不知道会发生什么。  
“来不及了这位未婚夫先生！”就被先寇布用力踢飞并且躺在地上，而且开始吐血的人来说，霍克这种体格还能大声喊出来已经是个人体奇迹。  
确实来不及了。先寇布听到装着白兰地的玻璃杯落地碎裂的声音。他只来得及过去抱住杨，让他不要一头栽倒在地上。  
“是蓝火……我又看见了……蓝火……”


End file.
